


Galatsadi, 2602

by Nary



Category: Perseity
Genre: Actors, Character of Color, Death References, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Older Characters, Romance, Vanity, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no mirrors in Aysta’s house, and few visitors, by her preference. Let them remember her from her vids, young and perfect forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galatsadi, 2602

There were no mirrors in Aysta’s house, and few visitors, by her preference. Let them remember her from her vids, young and perfect forever. After Storm died, she’d withdrawn from the public – no taste for politics anymore.

The chime surprised her. Nebula looked handsome as always, with fine lines around his eyes and grey-streaked hair.

“Come to visit an old woman?”

“The most beautiful woman I know.” He smiled. “There’s a part for you. Leading lady, actually.”

“I can’t.”

“Aysta, please. It’s been so long.”

She realized suddenly he wasn’t talking about a vid. “Oh.” She smiled, looking twenty-five again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
